T-800
The Cyberdyne Systems Series 800 Terminator, or simply T-800, is an artificially-constructed cyborg created by Skynet in the year 2029. Made to be able to masquerade as a human, the Terminator possesses living organic skin covering its internal metallic structure. History The T-800 was the first successful attempt by Skynet to infiltrate human ranks. Unlike the rubber T-600's, the model 800's were literally composed of living, organic human tissue grown for the cyborgs. The 800's were much more intelligent than their 600-counterparts; they also had blood, sweat, body odour and any other conceivable human characteristic. The T-800's were also much more durable in combat as opposed to the T-600's, which could generally be destroyed by a burst of gunfire to their cranium. Because they were made from a heavily armoured hyperalloy endoskeleton, this allowed them to survive attacks that would normally disable or outright destroy a T-600. Their will was indomitable, and they would not stop until their target was dead, or they themselves were demolished. In order to stop T-800's from infiltrating their ranks, the resistance relied on canines whose barking would alert humans of cyborg masquerades. The Terminator Attempting to change the history of humanity, Skynet became 'smart' and decided the fate of people in a micro-second: total annihilation. The computer system sent back a Cyberdyne Systems, Series 800, Model 101 (portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger) to terminate Sarah Connor, while the human resistance similarly sent a warrior back in time: Sergeant Kyle Reese, CNR-08-553-971-G, to ensure the protection of the mother-to-be. On 1:52 am on 12 May, 1984, the T-800 arrived first. It scared off a truck driver simply by teleporting back in time, and headed for a trio of street thugs hanging around an observatory. As it demanded for one's clothes, the three assaulted it with switchblade daggers. The machine first killed one goon by crushing his heart, and then rendered a second unconscious when he was thrown back into a metal gate. Intimidated, the last one surrendered his clothings. After dressing itself, the 800 headed for a gunshop to arm itself. The machine asked for a 9mm Uzi sub-machine gun, a .45-caliber M1911A1 automatic pistol, a 5.56-mm AR-15 carbine and a 12-gauge Franchi SPAS-18 semi-automatic shotgun. It loaded the latter with live ammo and killed the shop keeper to silence him. The machine eventually checked a phone booth for the identity of its target. Being systematic, and having lost all records of 'Sarah Connor' during the war, it located the first Sarah Connor and killed her after entering her house. Fortunately for the resistance, the correct Connor was the last of the three in the phone directory. At the same time, Kyle Reese shadowed the accurate 'Connor' after becoming aware the machine was hunting down its target in a systematic fashion. The 800 cornered Connor after she entered Tech Noir to seek refuge and call the police. Before it could fire its pistol, Reese drew his shotgun and fired first. A mass exodus eventually followed, as people scrambled to escape while some were shot dead. As the 800 reloaded its Uzi and approached Connor, Reese emptied his shotgun into it and told the traumatised lady, 'Come with me, if you want to live.' Weaknesses Despite being a formidable opponent on the battlefield, the T-800 was far from invincible. * Extreme temperatures: The T-800 could be stripped of its 'human' disguise by a tremendous explosion, and could even be blown into half by a homemade bomb. Temperatures of -196 degrees Celsius, such as liquid nitrogen, could 'freeze' the unit into place and lock its movements. Molten steel, which exceeded 1535 degrees Celsius, was more than sufficient to destroy the machine from excessive heat exposure. * 50-BMG sniper/machine gun bullets: While standard slugs and gun bullets could simply be shrugged off, ranging from a 5.56mm NATO round to .38 magnum shots, by the T-800's armoured structure, the unit was known to be shut down and even destroyed by a Browning Machine Gun bullet if perfect aiming could be achieved. * Metallic rebar and shrapnel: Being impaled by razor-sharp objects could prove to be detrimental against the T-800. * Electronic overcurrent: Although it was much tougher against electric attacks than the weaker T-850 and T-888, the T-800 was nonetheless partially vulnerable. * Tremendous amount of pressure: A hydraulic press could naturally crush and destroy the solid T-800, as opposed to the liquid-metal units like the T-1000. * Corrosive reagents: Extremely concentrated hydrochloric acid was capable of melting and destroying a T-800 if prolonged exposure could be achieved, despite it being tougher than the weaker T-1000. * Plasma weaponry: Plasma weapons could destroy a T-800 unit, so Skynet eventually created the much more resistant T-850 as the war against the humans raged on. * A combination of the above factors: As demonstrated in Terminator: Salvation, John Connor was able to significantly weaken (but not destroy) a T-RIP by exposing it to molten steel and liquid nitrogen. The unit was later decapitated by Marcus Wright, who forced a metallic rebar into its neck and wrenched off its head. * Extreme forces: Intense explosions, collisions at extreme velocities and similar impacts could permanently dislocate limbs and disrupt the internal frame, possibly even destroying it. * Lack of maintenance: should any part suffer from damage during battles, after operational for long periods of time without proper repairs, the endoskeleton would begin to break down with the joints locking when exposed to stress or repetitive movement. Category:Cyborgs Category:Fictional Creatures Category:No Diet Category:Extreme Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1984 Category:Guardians Category:Characters Portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:Characters Portrayed by Tesshō Genda Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:The Terminator Universe Category:The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Universe